Various bodily support articles are known. Among these are included those described in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,960 (Oct. 25, 1977) to Pettit et al., disclosing an inflatable body support cushion, particularly to support a woman during pregnancy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,913 (Oct. 2, 1984) to Ylvisaker, disclosing a therapeutic support cushion; U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,329 (Feb. 9, 1988) to Vaccaro, disclosing an air mattress; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,678 (Oct. 18, 1988) to Moore, disclosing a method and apparatus for providing back support.
However, there are drawbacks to such known art. For instance, the device of the Pettit et al. patent does not continuously and flexibly support the abdomen during the course of the pregnancy while the degree of distension varies. Also, neck and facial muscles are unevenly supported because there is no opening for the face to enter to allow correct alignment.
A particularly troublesome problem is the lack of flexibility in current body support devices. Known air mattresses are primarily designed to be used in one position only, flat. They do not allow for body flexing, not being conducive for the body being able to attain a seated or partially elevated position, nor do they provide individually adjustable support to the various body parts.
Other art exists. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,916 (July 24, 1973) to Benson, disclosing a chiropractic table; "Standard Trade Index of Japan 1988-89, 32nd Ed., " The Japan Chamber of Commerce and Industry, Tokyo, Japan, advertising on the same page the BRESCO.RTM. SANKEN-MAT.RTM. air-ventilation type bedsore remedy and prevention apparatus (Brethren Corporation) and the Bio-up ultra-long wave magnetic therapeutic apparatus (Kawasaki Electric Industry Co., Ltd.).
Improvements in the art are yet desired. Solutions to problems therein have heretofore been sought.